The Engagement of Neji Hyuuga
by hyuugafan12
Summary: Neji is forced to marry Hinata. But will this forced love become a real love? Neji x Hinata. Dont like? Dont read! Chacrters ARE OOC
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story. I want you to know plain and simple, if you don't like it or have ideas on how to improve…please let me know. I want to write for my career and I don't want to suck at it. My fate is with you people.

This is a disclaimer. Duh. I don't own Naruto. The only thing I own is my thoughts. Which if paid enough, I would happily sell.

The Engagement of Neji Hyuuga

Chapter 1

Neji Hyuuga of the Cadet Branch stood in front of his uncle of the Main Branch, Hiashi Hyuuga, wearing a look of pure horror on his face. Neji was not one to be scared, or as a matter of fact, anything else, but today, his life went from worse to whatever comes after worse.

"So what you're saying is, if I don't find an eligible spouse, I'm going to be married…to Hinata!?" Neji yelled. Hiashi would only do something like this if he wanted to torment somebody for the rest of their days. Marrying Hinata off to some Cadet Branch person, was probably what he wanted to do to him. Neji frowned.

"You have until the end of the day Neji." Hizashi stated.

"And, there is no other way to gain some more time?" Neji asked hopefully. Hiashi smirked.

"Not unless you are willing to get a haircut." In less than a second Neji was running out of the Hyuuga compound looking for a wife.

Hinata walked over to a nice shaded area and slumped under a tree. She was tired after all her training with Shino and Kiba, and decided she was officially done for the day. The other two however, decided to keep going. Hinata couldn't even guess what gave those two the energy to keep training. She shrugged it off and curled up under the tree and quickly fell asleep.

Neji found the one person he thought he could ask to be his wife over near his sparring area. He jogged over to the sparring field within a second, not wanting to lose any time. The woman turned around to see Neji running for her. She smirked and lunged at him. The last thing Neji saw was fist coming at him at top speed. Then he saw nothing but darkness.

"Neji! Wake up! NEEEEJIIIII!" called the unknown voice Neji had now been accustomed to hearing throughout the duration of his entire sleep. Slowly Neji stirred and opened his eyes to see large brown orbs staring back at him. The woman had a look of concern on her face as Neji tried to sit up.

"Erm…Tenten…why did you punch me?" Neji asked her as she laughed innocently.

"Well um, y'know, it's a sparring area, and you were running at me and I thought it was a spar match and I sorta hit you…" Tenten responded.

"Yeah I noticed that." Neji replied coldly as Tenten helped him up. He remembered what he came for and quickly got down one knee. Tenten raised an eyebrow.

"Uh…Neji what are you doing?" She asked confused, but only more did her confusion grow when she was presented with a Golden Kunai.

"Tenten, will you mar…"

"OOOOH POINTY!!!!" Tenten yelled as she snatched the kunai out of Neji's hand and skipped away happily. Neji hung his head in defeat.

Hinata woke from her slumber to see Tenten skip happily by holding a Golden Kunai. Hinata got really confused and stood up. After staring at Tenten until she went out of sight she checked her surroundings. _"Hmm…nothing unusual…Shino and Kiba STILL training, Kurenai watching them proudly, Neji lying on the ground looking very depressed, Akamaru hiding in a...wait…why is Neji lying on the ground looking depressed?"_ Hinata thought as she walked over to her cousin. He slowly looked up at her as she approached him. His eyes widened and his hung his head again, but not before seeing something that looked like tears streaming down his face.

"Neji-niisan…w-why are you so depressed? Are you o-okay?" Hinata asked. All she got was a squeal out of the man in response. Now she knew something was wrong. Neji NEVER squealed. EVER! She had to find out what was wrong.

"Niisan? Are you o-okay?" she repeated. She got the same response. Hinata knew the only thing that could get Neji out of his current state.

"I bought some of your f-favourite hair c-conditioner!" Hinata said while taking a bottle of hair conditioner out of her bag. She was immediately strangled in a bone crunching hug as Neji snatched the conditioner and let her go. He growled and hugged his conditioner.

"MINE! RAWR!" Neji snapped. Hinata backed away, really freaked out.

"O-okay…now tell me…w-what was wrong with you n-niisan?" Hinata asked again. Neji stopped growling and looked depressed again.

"I asked Tenten to marry me…she grabbed the gift I was giving her as the offering of my love and skipped away before I could even finish asking the question." Neji sniffed.

"I-I'm sorry niisan. At least s-she never s-said no to your question. Y-you can always ask a-again. It's n-not so bad." Hinata smiled.

"No but it is bad. It is nearing the end of the day and if I don't bring home an eligible wife I have to marry…you." Neji choked out. Hinata's eyes widened and she blushed 12 different shades of red (if there is that much) and at least 2 shades of purple before she passed out.

So please tell me what you thought about my first chapter. Any criticism is appreciated. Review and Neji will give you a cookie! yHy


	2. Chapter 2

I'm actually writing a second chapter thanks to my reviews. Might not be a lot but they made me feel happy! Thank you to Hotari-chan, Cooky Bandit, and Shubaltz crazist! Neji gives you all cookies!

So here is my disclaimer, yadda yadda don't own Naruto. And here is my second chapter! YAY!

The Engagement of Neji Hyuuga

Chapter 2

_"W-where am I? Did I d-die and go to heaven? N-no probably n-not. If I w-was in heaven, Naruto-kun w-would be here, and I a-also wouldn't b-be stuttering. W-why is Neji-niisan staring at me? OH MY GOD I MUST BE IN HELL!!!!"_

Neji was sitting in the hospital watching over his cousin Hinata. She had been passed out for 3 hours and Neji was starting to get irritated. He stood up to gently poke her when Hinata's eyes opened. When her eyes caught Neji's, her eyes widened.

"OH MY GOD I MUST BE IN HELL!!!" Hinata screamed. Neji visibly twitched. That's about as surprised as he gets…EVER.

When Hinata calmed down she realized where she was and blushed. Neji smirked.

"Hinata-sama, please explain to me why you think you're in hell?"

"O-oh, it's j-just, I…I…u-um…excuse me p-please!" squeaked the red faced girl. She stood up from the bed, took one step and fell straight to the floor.

"Oh, sorry, forgot to tell you the doctors gave you some medicine. They also told me to tell you to not get up or that will happen." Neji almost smiled…ALMOST. Neji helped Hinata up. The girl avoided his gaze, not wanting him to know how many shades of red she had just created and plastered onto her face.

"Anyway Hinata, the medicine the doctors gave you will stop you from passing out anymore. Just take one a day from now on." Neji said as he grabbed a tube of pills and handed it to Hinata. She nodded.

"And after saying that I have to tell you something, Hinata-sama, you do realize that once you are 17, which you are, you are to start looking for a spouse?" Hinata nodded. "And that I have been putting it off for 2 years?" Hinata nodded again. "Well, Hiashi told me that I had until the end of the day to find a wife. It is now 1 A.M. So…I'm going to be married…to you."

After hearing these words Hinata fainted again on her hospital bed.

"Damn it! I thought these things were supposed to work!" Neji yelled while death-glaring the pills and throwing them out the window.

Naruto was minding his own business when a random tube of pills bonked him on the head. He looked at the pills and smiled.

"THOSE PILLS MAKE ME WANT RAMEN!" Naruto yelled as he bounded off to the ramen shop.

"Hinata…you need to know that you ARE going to be married to Neji and you ARE going to need to reproduce to keep the Hyuuga clan alive and you ARE going to have little Hyuuga babies running about and you ARE…"

"Uh…uncle Hiashi, I think she gets the point." Said a slightly amused Neji and pointed at the girl who looked like a tomato. Hiashi nodded.

"Well then, I'll leave you two to your, umm, 'planning.'" Hiashi smirked. Neji smirked as well and Hinata just squeaked. Neji and Hinata left and Hiashi laughed to himself.

"Oh Hiashi, you really are bad ass!"

Neji looked at Hinata and raised an eyebrow. It really didn't look like she was disappointed, just freaked out at what Hiashi said. To be truthful, Neji was freaked out as well. Hinata walked down the hallway and outside. Neji had an evil idea to follow her. He waited for her to be out of the compound and he slowly started out after her.

It was getting dark out, but still light enough to get around without the need of the Byakugan. It appeared that Hinata had been leading Neji around in circles because Neji remembered passing the same ramen shop, the same blonde spaz sitting in the same ramen shop, and, wait. Blonde spaz in a ramen shop? Oh this was too good! Hinata was stalking Naruto!

It was starting to get dark out so Neji activated his Byakugan.

_"You shouldn't be one to talk, you're stalking Hinata who is stalking Naruto. That makes you, like, a double stalker."_

"Who the hell are you?" said Neji.

_"I'm your inner self. You know like Sakura has her inner self?"_

"Don't tell me you're as retarded as her. Please don't." Neji spat.

"Umm…Neji-niisan. W-why are you s-standing in a back alley w-with your Byakugan a-activated?" Hinata popped out of nowhere. Neji twitched. He was caught.

"Oh, hi Hinata-sama, I was just, uh, washing my pants!" God that sounded stupid…

Hinata blushed a bit and giggled. "Neji-niisan, you are s-so bad at lying!" Neji smirked.

"And you Hinata-sama, faint too easily!" Neji countered.

"A-am not!" Hinata retorted. Neji knew exactly what to say next.

"Hinata-sama?"

"Yes niisan?"

"Nice bra."

Hinata hit the dirt with warp speed. Neji chuckled. This was going to be a fun marriage.

Yeah I know the chapter was shorter than the other. Don't hate me! Anyway this time If you review Neji will give you hair conditioner! YAY!


End file.
